The Solo Zerg
by Doragon1
Summary: (Ch 3 up) Sorry for wait, school and all that. Tryin to fix a bug, convers between Saraf and Kerry.
1. Warmth...

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Craft, nor do I see the need for this. If I did own Star Craft, what would I be doing here? Ever ask that? Doubtful…Newayz.   
Few of you would know of me from battle.net, I am not a skillful player, usually. I have my good days and my bad, but if I have a competent ally, then I will make it. I am best at sunken def games, so that's usually where I am found. If you know a 'randthor', that's me. Oh, as for this story, this will be told from the point of a Zerg unit, but I'll describe what it looks like in the story, and yes, it's a new strain.   
  
  
The Solo Zerg  
  
Warmth.  
That was all the larvae had known. Warmth of the Creep and the Hive. Warmth of the living, moving flesh that constructed the Hive and it's defenses. Even as it currently sat in the egg, it was surrounded by warmth as it's flesh and bones changed, formed and reformed.   
The Cerebrate had learned how to shape the flesh of the creature in the egg, and this was it's first experiment. This creature would have all the strengths of the creatures in the Swarm, and none of their weaknesses. The Cerebrate wanted to create a creature that would be to the Zerg as Zeratul was to the hated Protoss.   
The larvae was spending an enormous amount of time in the egg. It thought this was unusual. Most Zerg spent the minimal amounts of time in the egg, to further increase the strength and numbers of the swarm. Even these creatures with so little time in the swarm were deadly. The creature pondered on this. If creatures such as the Zerglings, with one of the shortest time in the egg, could be produced 2 per egg, and they were deadly enough to take out a human in a flash, think how much mayhem this Zerg would create, since it's time in the egg was already greater than the mighty ultralisk!  
The Cerebrate sent a thought to the Queen watching over the Hive, and the Queen told the Zerg it was time to come out of the egg. The Zerg went crazy in the egg, hacking and slashing it's way out, not stopping until it stood upright, completely out of the egg. It looked at itself, and was further surprised when it realized it had a conscience of it's own! Most Zerg were only relayed orders and had no real thoughts of their own. This one, however, had it's own thought process, and it was a combination of the Zerg strains, showing no visible weaknesses. It stood upright like a Human, on two twisted and spiked legs, which had the ability to fire the venomous spines of the Hydralisk. On it's back were the gnarled wings of the Mutalisk. It's arms were also that of the Human, but when it stretched a certain muscle, long spikes like that of the Zergling extended out of it's arm. Where it would have fingers, it had tiny daggers instead of nails. It had the face of the Lurker, with just the tiniest bit of Human thrown in, so it showed intelligence in it's eyes.   
'Awaken, my little one, and bring death unto the enemies of the Swarm! You are my first in the experiments that I am going to be creating. You shall be given a name, Sarafigull. If you are defeated in combat, I shall create another, however, this one will also be you, however, you will have changed enough so that you cannot die the same way twice. Eventually, if it need be, you will become undefeatable! Now go, Sarafigull, to the front lines, one of our colonies are under attack. Work with the Swarm, and we shall control the universe under our Queen of Blades!' The Cerebrate sent this thought to Sarafigull, and he was off in a flash. Twisting and weaving through the buildings that had once given him so much warmth, it took him mere moments to arrive at the frontlines, whereas the fastest Scourge would have taken at least 10 minutes.   
When it arrived, it looked around. Spore Colonies were being pounded by Siege Tanks, whereas the Sunken Colonies were being killed by the Wraiths. Marines, Firebats, and Goliaths were taking out the Nydus Canals, so the reinforcements would take longer to arrive. Medics were healing the wounded, and being covered by Ghosts. This was a full-fledged attack to destroy the entire Hive! As soon as Zerglings and Hydralisks would arrive on the scene, they were destroyed by the Tanks which would almost negligently fire on them. The Mutas were being chased and blown to pieces by the Valkyries. As Sarafigull took in all this, his face twisted into what only the most sinister of the Cerebrates would consider a smile, as he lunged to meet the Marines and Firebats… 


	2. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own StarCraft. I own Sarafigull, but that's it. Where'd I leave off……oh yes. Alright…time to wing it… *has had way too much caffeine*  
  
  
Sarafigull roared a challenge as he met with Firebats being covered by Marines. The Bats were having a hard time not slipping on the Creep, and Sarafigull found this to his advantage. He fired off spines into one Bat's helm, spraying blood all over the inside of it. The man gurgled and screamed as he died. Saraf twisted out of the way of another Bat's fire, and barely dodged some uranium shells that flew by and embedded themselves in a Bat. Saraf growled, then dug deep and created a tunnel that leaded over to the Marines. He jumped out of the ground behind them, roaring as he sliced two heads off with his wrist blades. He growled in irritation when some shells hit his shoulder, but kept on attacking. One Marine was even brave enough to try and run up and butt Saraf's face with the butt of his rifle. Saraf just smiled and brought up his knee, impaling the man on a hidden knee spike. The Marine gasped and died, choking on his own blood.   
  
Then, to Saraf's relief, some Hydralisks arrived and provided cover fire for him. He left the few Marines and Bats to die at the Hydra's, and tried to get up close to the Tanks. He completely forgot about the Goliaths, which was why they managed to surround him. Saraf looked all around. There was no way around, the Gols had him surrounded, with their bulk leaving to escape holes. Their chain guns started revolving, and a second later they were firing at the Zerg. Saraf jerked in a spasm as the bullets tore through some of his less armored areas (calves, stomach, arse, you get the idea). He fell, and the Gols stopped firing. They peered down at him through their goggle-covered eyes, and thought he was dead. They turned to leave, and Saraf watched them, barely able to stand up when the last had turned his back. He stood on wobbly legs, his calves ready to give out, and managed to fire off some spines and take out a few of the Gols. The remaining 3 turned around and their chain guns began revolving. However, mere seconds before they could fire, the Hydralisks that had helped him earlier came again and made pin cushions out of the Gols.   
  
Saraf debated on waiting a few minutes for his calves to heal. Then he looked over at the Tanks, and saw that they were repositioning themselves, and were unguarded except by Wraiths. Saraf looked up at the Mutas. They were doing a little better, since they had some reinforcements and a few Wraiths had fallen. Saraf shrugged and started running for the Tanks. Suddenly, a large chunk of Creep blew up beside him. He looked at it in shock, then back at the Tanks. He had wasted too much time looking around, most of them were back in Siege mode. His eyes narrowed, and he let out a deep growl. His life just got a lot harder. More chunks of Creep started blowing up around him. He did want any dishonorable Zerg would do - burrowed. He dug a deep hole, waited a few seconds, then started digging it under the Tanks. He exploded out of the ground, wrist blades slashing. He opened one Tank up like a can, and sliced the weakling Terran inside. The other Tanks hesitated to fire, thinking their friends were still alive. Saraf grinned again, and leaped onto another Tank, with a bit of help from his wings. He roared into the Tank's front window, and thrust an arm through it, and, finding flesh in his hand, clenched. The Terran inside screamed as best he could with his face crushed. It came out as more of a gurgle, actually. Saraf jumped off of the Tank, and burrowed again. Using an ability he sensed he had, he shot spikes up through the ground at the next few Tanks. Two of these Tanks exploded, their gas tanks having been hit. The last one was crippled, the Terran inside dead. Saraf jumped out of the ground, and looked around. The Mutas in the air had the Wraiths on the run, with the help of the Hydras that were still alive.   
  
Saraf turned around, breathing heavily. He looked down at the Hive, and wasn't surprised to find that few of the Sunks and Spores had managed to survive. Even those that did were bleeding heavily. However, the wounds were slowly healing. Saraf grinned. The Swarm was invincible. In a day or two, you wouldn't be able to tell that this place was under attack in the first place.   
  
Hearing commotion in the air behind him, he saw a Wraith, badly damaged, and being chased by Scourges, headed directly at him! He turned around, and shot off a group of spines. They did nothing, besides further injure the crazed pilot inside. He continued to fire volley of spines again and again, but it was all to no effect. Saraf roared in hatred of the Humans, as the Wraith hit him and exploded. Saraf wasn't able to survive the explosion, wounded as he was, and he died in that inferno with the hated Human.   
  
The Cerebrate, smiling in it's mind's eye, thought to himself, 'Excellent. Kerrigan will be pleased with the results of the Sarafigull. I should begin creating a new one….'  
  
Back in the Hive, a larvae was hibernating in the egg.   
  
Warmth…   
  
  
A.N. Sorry the chapters are short, but hey, this is my first 'try' at making a chapter fic, so give me some time. If you want more, Review and tell me! 


	3. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft. I own Sarafigull! Which is better! Muaha… Newayz. Since I had someone say they couldn't see what Sarafigull looked like, I'll describe him in a bit more detail. Ok…. His legs. They look like a Ghost's legs, twisted and warped since it is a Zerg creature. Think Infested-Terran with skinny legs. His arms are like an Infested-Terran's, too, skinny. Again, twisted and warped. His fingers are claws, like the Aliens from Aliens VS Predator, those kinda guys. Just as sharp, too. His wings are that of a Mutalisk, and if he beats someone with it, they go flying. His chest is like that of a human, AGAIN, like a Marine WITH the armor this time…His face is that of a Lurker, but, imagine in his eyes, you can see a spark of intelligence. Oh, his armor strength, it's like a Battlecruiser since he died already and if you remember, the Cerebrate said he would upgrade Saraf every time he died…So now it's as strong as a Cruiser, earlier it was slightly stronger than an Ultralisk. On with the story.  
  
Warmth…   
  
That was all the Larvae had ever known. Wait…This seemed familiar… What was the term the Humans used to describe this feeling?…Déjà vu. That was it. This all seemed like it happened before… Wait! Why can I think like this? Why do I have my own thoughts? I will ask the Cerebrate when I hatch… Until then I have no other choice than to sit here and try to regain my memories… I remember a battle…  
  
The Cerebrate had just finished his communication with his Queen. She was, indeed, impressed with the new creature, and wanted the Cerebrate to send him to her as soon as he hatched. The Cerebrate looked over the egg one more time, making small adjustments for him to be able to fly into space and survive, and he was making sure that Saraf would not die the same way again. This was a fairly new Cerebrate, yet already he had shown great tactical skills and now, creating this creature! The Cerebrate was thinking ahead, filling Saraf's blood with a kind of cooling agent, which would help fighting the Human Wrist-Flamethrowers. The Human Needle-Shooters had nothing on Saraf, their Needles bounce against his carapace without effect. The Cerebrate wanted to see how he would fair in space.   
  
The Overlords sensed the Cerebrate was up to something…it hadn't felt this much emotion coming from it before. They were confused about what to do. Should they be doing something different since the Cerebrate was in a new mood? Or should they just act like they normally did, and just relay commands to the warriors? There was one egg that seemed to be sitting there, and it hadn't yet hatched, that was odd. They were watching over it very carefully. A few of the Overlords had gotten out of control, the Cerebrate was being lax in it's excitement. Now the confusion was spreading to the warriors and the drones. They were wondering why a few of the Overlords were flying erratically, this had never happened before. Had they contracted some disease that required them to be removed? They waited for orders before doing anything.   
  
The Cerebrate realized that his excitement was effecting his troops. He calmed himself down, and regained control of the Overlords, and soothed the confused Hydralisks. He then sent the order for the Sarafigull to hatch. The Overlords realized what was in the egg, and they also realized why the Cerebrate was so happy. They relayed the order to the egg.   
  
The creature in the egg went crazy, all the while thinking that this was familiar. He ripped and tore the egg's membrane. Sarafigull sliced and tore his way out of the egg, spraying the blood everywhere. It stood up slowly on his legs, again, feeling the Creep under his feet. It gave, however not enough to where he could feel the ground, but it gave enough so he could feel it. He began walking, slowly at first, then faster, feeling his muscles growing used to the pressure and weight, until he was in a full-blown run, wings tucked behind him to offer less resistance. He arrived at the Cerebrate quickly, and stopped before him, déjà vu striking again. The Cerebrate looked over him again, and was happy that this Sarafigull looked like the same one as the last one. The Cerebrate also realized that he allowed this one access to the first Saraf's memories, however short they were.   
  
  
  
Sarafigull said nothing, as no words were needed, and for several other reasons. One being his mouth could not form intelligible words, the other being his telepathy was not strong enough to send his thoughts to others. He merely turned about, and headed for the nearest Overlord. It was then his Cerebrate spoke to him again.   
  
Sarafigull let out an low growl apologetically, and spread his wings, testing their strength. They seemed to have enough power to get him through the air and through the atmosphere. Once he was in space, it would be easy to coast and get to Kerrigan.   
  
Sarafigull beat his powerful wings, and lifted off. He flew unsteadily at first, then after a few minutes, was able to fly with the best of Mutas. His speed was rivaling that of the Scourge. Suddenly a group of Devourers surrounded Saraf, and he wondered what they were there for. His Cerebrate, feeling the need to know what his creation would be up to, had set up a one-way mind link, that Saraf did not sense unless the Cerebrate was talking to him. In this case, the Cerebrate sensed Saraf's confusion, and told him that these Devourers were there to help defend him in case it was needed. They would defend him until they got to the perimeter of Kerrigan's base. From that point on, he would be on his own.   
  
Saraf pondered on what his Queen would want, feeling some new emotions emerge. Anxiety. Worry. Fear. These were feelings he would never sense again, not even when faced with impossible odds, and he would only feel this way the first time meeting his Queen. The Devourers, a score strong, were the most the Cerebrate could offer unless he wanted to seriously cripple his air strength by sending his Mutas or his ASM launchers, his Guardians. (A.N. ASM- Air-to-Surface Missiles, and yes I know they don't shoot real missiles, but I'm sure your Marines would argue…)  
  
After flying for a few hours, Saraf grew bored. He was actually hoping to meet with a Terran scouting party. He was itching to try his new body. New body in being increased carapace strength, and he might have had some new attacks that he didn't get a chance to try during his last life. Mainly because his last life was so short, but also because he was only in one battle, a surface-surface fight, so he didn't get to see if he had the ability to fire Glave Wurms yet.   
  
Off in the distance, he thought he could see something flying. He narrowed his crimson, glowing eyes, increasing his sight distance. (A.N. kinda like built-in binocs) It was a… Scourge! What? Was he at Kerrigan's base already? He looked a bit past the Scourge, and saw what looked to be a Spore Colony. Yes! It was his Queen's base! Finally.   
  
Later he would learn that his Queen had several main bases, to confuse her enemies. For now, however, he thought this was Kerrigan's only base. Actually, this base still looked under construction. The drones seemed to be busy, while all the Larvae in the area were immediately changing into eggs the moment that they were born. Sarafigull was confused. Had he arrived at the wrong base? Were the Devourers leading him to the wrong place? He growled deep in his chest. He would be very angry if that was the case. Then he thought about it more. His growled died instantly. Think of what his Queen would do! She was not known for compassion, and she had earned the title Queen of Blades for a reason! Though his carapace was highly defended, she could still cut through him like butter.   
  
When he landed, the Devourers turned tail and headed back for Saraf's home base. He looked back at them with an ugly scowl on his Lurker-ish face. If they had led him wrong, he would see to it that they were killed. Not that it mattered, for they could be replaced easily. Killing them would bring him little happiness. He sighed, scowl still on his face, and turned around. He sensed another mind pushing down his mental barriers, and invading his head. Instinctively, he tried to stop it, but then there was a voice with the mind.   
  
  
Sarafigull did as she commanded, and rather quickly arrived at his Queen's Hive. He entered it, his fear having never left him. The Queen hadn't sounded angry, but Saraf didn't know if she was good at hiding her emotions. He walked slowly through the halls, wondering so many things at once. What did she look like, what attacks did she have, what was she like? All these things and many more were flying through his head. The Creep in this area seemed stronger, more resilient than the Creep at his home base. He walked into the main hall, and was actually surprised to see what he saw… 


End file.
